Tú, mi navidad
by Catnip SD
Summary: La dulce y siempre solidaria Serena Tsukino se disponía a llevar la navidad al mundo y un poco de su eterna alegría, pero un imprevisto causado por una taco alto la lleva a conocer al guapísimo y peligroso Dr Chiba. Él por algún motivo odia la navidad, y aunque los planes iniciales de ella se vieron frustrados decide que quiere ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de **_**SAILOR MOON **_**pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
>(¸.•´ (¸.•`Tú, mi navidad*´¨)<strong>

**(¸.•´ (¸.•`**

Serena Tsukino de poca estatura, delgada e inconfundible por su eterna alegría, arrojó su zapato contra la pared enfadada. ¡No podía estar pasandole esto! Tanto que se había esforzado por conseguir su traje, tan ilusionada que estaba por salir a alegrar un poco a la gente amargada, por recordarle que era lo que se festejaba en estas fechas, por infundirles un poco de todo su aire navideño. ¡Qué era lo que había hecho mal! Capaz él de arriba estaba intentando decirle algo... Capaz eso no sólo era una desgracia, de seguro era algo meticulosamente planeado por el padre de todo. Tenía que ser eso. Ella se alentó a sí misma, y aunque el dolor en el tobillo le era casi insoportable, sonrió.

—¡Serena! ¿Dónde estás? Es hora de salir. —le grito su compañera de "ronda", Mina Aino, desde alguna parte.

—Estoy aquí sentada en el banco del patio... —le contesto ella de mala gana, rezando porque su amiga la hubiese escuchado.

No pasó ni un minuto, cuando una rubia de ojos azules, despampanante apareció en el lugar, vestida también de duende navideño. Mina al ver el rastro de las lágrimas en el níveo rostro de su amiga, escandalizada corrió hasta ella.

—¿Que te ha pasado? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Estaban los pajaritos comiendo las migajas que les tiramos, y se ha pasado el gato del vecino dispuesto a cazarlos... —Mina abrió la boca para decirle algo pero la Serena la cayó siguiendo con su relato— ...Yo no podía permitir eso, entonces salí corriendo a ahuyentarlo, cuando el taco de estos horribles zapatos se hundió en la tierra mojada. Oh Mina no sabes lo que me dolió cuando quise seguir corriendo, y sentí que algo dentro se rompía...

Enseguida Mina inspeccionó con la mirada los dos pies de Serena, prestando particular atención al que estaba sin el zapato. Eso se estaba hinchado. No quiso ni tocarla, sí estaba quebrada le dolería aún más. Había que llevarla a un médico.

—Solo a ti te pasan estas cosas… —se quejó Mina y marcó el número de la ambulancia en el celular.

En cuestión de minutos el vehículo vino y la llevaron acostada en una camilla. Serena no creía que fuera para tanto aunque le doliera como el infierno.

Mina iba a ir con ella, pero ella le dijo que no se preocupara y que empezará con la ronda nomás. No valía la pena que se perdiera el valiosos tiempo de ayudar a los demás por una simple torcedura.

La enfermera la revisó por encima y le dijo que no era algo demasiado grave. Si era una quebradura se curaría en unos meses y si solo se lo había torcido en unas semana ya estaría olvidándose de todo eso. Aun así le dijo que la atendería un kinesiólogo para darle un diagnóstico certero.

Llegaron a la clínica en la que tenía obra social, y la hicieron pasar a un consultorio de paredes blancas sin ningún tipo de decoración. Cuando la enfermera se fue diciéndole que iría por el especialista, casi sale corriendo con la pata rota. Tenía 21 años, sí, pero aún le daban miedo los médicos y siempre se ponía nerviosa.

Ella que siempre le había gustado ser atendida por doctoras mujeres, se puso nerviosa ante la perspectiva de algún viejo doctor que se le pusiera a hablar de prácticas anticonceptivas, como lo había hecho él último doctor varón al que había ido a la tierna edad de 15 años.

**«**_Solo me ira a revisar el pie»_ Estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras el hombre más guapo y atemorizante que haya visto. Era muy alto, de rasgos bellísimos y unos increíbles ojazos azules. Tenía su atrayente cabello negro desordenado y el delantal de doctor abierto, dejando ver una camisa escocesa. Se ruborizo ¡Se lo había quedado mirando por mucho tiempo! Pero era tan guapo, se sentía conmocionada.

El doctor la miró con sus ojos fríos y calculadores. Ella no pudo más que regalarle una de sus sonrisas, de esas que muestras todos los dientes. Él curvó la comisura de su labio en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa ¡Esos labios masculinos y fuertes!

—Buenos días… —leyó unos papeles que ella conocía como su historia clínica— Señorita… Tsukino.

—Buen día doctor. —respondió temblorosa, aun no podía dejar de mirarlo. Él era tan hombre.

—Bien, me comentó la enfermera que habías tenido un accidente en el tobillo ¿Cierto? —le preguntó con esa voz profunda, sensual.

—Sí, me duele mucho no lo puedo apoyar… —la voz de ella sonaba adolorida, sufrida.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

En dos pasos estaba frente a ella. Con sus manos masculinas, grandes y libres de cualquier impureza le arremango la calza verde que Serena llevaba hasta la altura de la rodilla y le tocó la zona afectada haciéndola estremecerse y no solo de dolor.

—Aparentemente no está quebrado… —dijo después de haberla manipulado bastante y hacerla gritar como una loca— Para salir de dudas te mandare a hacer una placa y después vemos que diagnostico te vamos a dar.

Serena asintió avergonzada, la presencia de él la tenía débil, sofocada.

El doctor mandó a llamar a una enfermera y le pidió que le trajera una silla de ruedas para transportar a Serena hasta sala de rayos.

La radióloga, una cuarentona media malhumorada les abrió la puerta.

—El doctor Chiba la envía por una radiografía en el tobillo, aquí está la orden. —le entregó un papel firmado por el Dr _Chiba, _así que así se apellidaba se anotó mentalmente Serena.

Le preguntaron si estaba o creía estar embarazada, y luego de que ella respondiera con un rotundo no la pusieron en una maquinita y le sacaron. Espero unos minutos junto a la enfermera que iba y venía en la sala de espera, y le dieron la vendita placa hecha un rollo y pegada con cinta. La chica volvió a llevarla a la consulta del doctor _Chiba _que la esperaba con la vista fija en algún lugar de la pared. Parecía ausente, distraído, como si algo lo angustiara. Serena enseguida quiso borrarle esa expresión del rostro, detestaba ver a personas que sufrían. Si por ella fuera y estuviera en sus manos haría que todos estuviesen felices. Desgraciadamente no era Dios ni nada por el estilo, solo una simple humana.

—Acá esta la placa Doctor. —le distrajo la enfermera devorándoselo con la mirada, había notado en esos pocos minutos que los había visto juntos que intercambiaban miradas íntimas. Tal vez fueran novios, los hombres guapos nunca estaban disponibles. Sintió una punzada en el pecho si saber por qué.

—Bien Eugial. Si te necesito te llamare. —la voz cortante del hombre frente a ella la hizo sobresaltarse y vio como la pelirroja se agachaba y salía. ¡No era justo tratar a un ser humano así!

—Ha sido muy brusco Doctor. —le reprendió ella frunciendo el ceño.

Él le dedico una sonrisa cínica.

—Se lo merece. —agarro la placa y la puso contra la luz— Si ella no se ha quejado usted no tiene por qué meterse.

El calor se extendió por sus mejillas, él tenía razón. Aun así no podía evitar enfadarse aún más. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan gruñón? Y tan atractivo.

—Ha sido una torcedura por lo que puedo ver. —Habló rápidamente— Si hace reposo y se cuida estará recuperada más o menos para las fiestas… No pondremos yeso, pero si una tobillera y un pie de eso plásticos para evitar que lo flexione, pero debe quedarse en la cama o en algún lugar en de su casa en el que no lo fuerce.

Serena aunque sabía que era malo hacerlo le dieron ganas de maldecir. Ella tan hiperactiva como era, postrada en una cama. Y en las fechas que eran. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. ¡Se iba a perder la ida a los hospitales, la actuación en los orfanatos! La repartición de regalos, todo. No podría ayudar a nadie, no serviría de nada.

—¿Por qué llora? —Le gruño él, como si no soportara verla— ¡Deje de hacerlo!

—No puedo… —sollozo ella— Todo se ha arruinado.

—No haga tanto escándalo. Agradezca que no se ha quebrado o algo peor…

—¡Usted no lo entiende! —gritó ella, raro dado que era tranquila en cuanto a malas emociones se trataba.

—No soy psicólogo, pero hágamelo entender…

Serena puso cara de sufrimiento.

—Soy voluntaria en una ONG vinculada a la iglesia católica. Desde niña he sido _scout_, siempre hago lo mismo para estas fechas, es lo que se. Llevar la navidad a la gente, ayudar a quienes necesitan, dar un poco de amor… —se mordió el labio inferior— Seré tremendamente infeliz encerrada sola en mi casa… ¿Qué haré?

El doctor la miró exentico.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? —Bufo— Es su vida, no la mía.

Serena con una gran aflicción se agarró el pelo y se lo aliso frenéticamente varias veces.

—¿Es que usted no tiene una pisca de compasión o espíritu navideño?

—¿Espíritu navideño? —Soltó una peligrosa carcajada y la miró a los ojos— Permítame pinchar su ilusión de niña, pero no creo en la navidad en lo absoluto. Es sólo una muestra más del capitalismo barato, en la televisión lo muestran como una familia unida tomándose una _Coca-Cola, _pero en esas fechas lo único que no falta son las peleas, los niños quemados por pirotecnia, alcoholizados. —Volvió a soltar una risotada cínica— ¿Eso se supone que es el nacimiento de Jesús?

Serena se estremeció por la crudeza de las palabras de ese hombre que de pronto parecía cansado, la miraba como si quisiera que ella se fuera y dejara de hacer su teatrito de una vez. Pero ella no podía irse, no sabiendo lo que él pensaba de algo tan maravilloso. ¿Qué le habían hecho para que él pensara así? ¿Acaso su profesión tenía algo que ver?

—Discúlpeme por no pensar como usted. —Hizo una pausa retorciéndose los dedos—Soy sumamente creyente, y sigo angustiada. ¿Hay algún modo de recuperación rápida?

El doctor suspiro y se paró mirándola.

—Me temó que no. Es lo más rápido que se pueda esperar, incluso le dije muy poco.

—¡Oh!

Serena negó con la cabeza e intentó hacer andar la silla de ruedas. Muchas veces había visto a gente que las usaba, no parecía muy complicada. Aun no sabía si le iban a prestar la silla o tendría que conseguirse un par de muletas. No le importaba, quería salir de ese consultorio y alejarse del cruel kinesiólogo. Sus repetidos intentos por salir de ahí sin llevarse consigo la camilla o las paredes o lo que sea que estuviera en su camino se vieron frustradas, no era nada fácil darle dirección a esas _rueditas_ de fierro.

—¿Quiere que la ayude?

A regañadientes Serena asintió y él se puso detrás de ella. Y empezó a conducirla hacía la salida del hospital. Ella no podía verlo pero sentía su poderosa presencia detrás.

—¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar para que venga a buscarla? —Serena pensó en su familia y en lo lejos que se habían ido de vacaciones, sin ella. Ella había preferido quedarse para ayudar, pensó en su amiga Mina que de seguro estaba muy ocupada ayudando a personas que la necesitaban más de ella.

—No. Pero no se preocupe llamaré un taxi y le pediré a mi vecina que me ayude a bajar y a entrar a mi departamento.

Estaban ya en salida, el doctor se puso delante de ella. Miró para un costado y ella vio como apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos del guardapolvo. Se veía como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna. Se veía afligido.

—Discúlpame por haber dicho lo que dije haya dentro, no tienes la culpa de mi odio hacía la navidad. —La sorprendió tuteándola— No tengo más turnos, te llevó.

Aunque él era un peligroso y abrumado desconocido que odiaba la navidad, ella se vio a si misma aceptando. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Por qué no se podía alejar de él? ¿Qué era eso tan fuerte que quería unirla a él?

Él la ayudó a subirse y dejó la silla en el baúl del brillante _Audi_ negro. Durante el viaje no hablaron, ella sólo se deleitó mirándolo conducir. Se veía tan seguro, tan relajado. Se alegró de haber dejado que la llevará, así él no se quedaba con esa enfermera suya. Frunció el ceño de solo recordarla.

—¿Aún seguís preocupada por esa caridad?

No estaba pensando en eso, pero al recordarlo volvió a amargarse así que casi no mintió cuando le dijo que sí.

—No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero me molesta esa cara suya señorita Tsukino… —no la miró, ella buscaba su mirada queriéndolo entender, pero él veía solo la carretera o algo más que sólo él sabía— ¿No tiene a nadie que pueda ayudarla? Quizá si va tranquila en una silla de ruedas y alguien la cuida pueda salir a alegrar a la gente igual… —A Serena no le pasó de ser percibida la burla que usó él en esta última frase pero prefirió no decir nada.

—No estoy sola, además no querría molestar a nadie….

—¿Y sus amigos de caridad?

—No quisiera estorbar a nadie en sus respectivas tareas…

Él estacionó en frente del edificio en donde ella vivía. La dirección que previamente le había dado.

Sacándose el cinturón se giró para mirarla.

—Yo podría acompañarla, tengo vacaciones y no me sería ningún estorbo tampoco tengo nada que hacer… —Los sorprendió a ambos con la proposición.

—¿Usted no me conoce? ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

—Por unos cuantos besos suyos…

Nada podía ser tan bueno, pensó ella.

Lo miró a los ojos, la intensa mirada de él parecía quemarla. Quizá no quisiera ayudarla por los motivos que ella hubiese deseado que lo hiciera, pero le había ofrecido su ayuda de todas formas. Ella la necesitaba, no quería estorbarle a él en lo absoluto, pero algo le decía que si aceptaba su ayuda no estaría estorbándole en lo absoluto.

—Si en verdad lo necesitas deberías tomarla, antes de que me arrepienta.

El rostro masculino estaba cada vez más cerca del de ella, él le miraba los labios como si quisiera devorarla. La distraía enormemente. Unos cuantos besos por una buena causa ¿No le harían nada no? Y menos si se los daba él…

—Acepto tu ayuda, eres muy amable en ofrecerla…

—No creo que mis intenciones sean amables en lo absoluto pero si quieres tomarlo así…

Él se bajó del auto de golpe y fue hacía atrás para sacar la silla y ponerla en la vereda, la ayudo a salir a ella.

—Gracias por todo Doctor Chiba…

Ella esperaba que él le diera su nombre pero no lo hizo. No pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada, quería darle nombre a todo eso que sentía.

—¿A qué hora podría pasar a buscarte mañana?

—Estaré aquí todo el día. A la hora que te quede bien.

—Bien… Dijo que su vecina la ayudaba…

—Si si, la señora Circonia lo hará sin duda.

Se miraron fijamente. Ella no sabía qué hacer, él la miró incómodo. Como si quisiera hacer algo pero se lo impidiesen.

La saludo al fin con un beso en la mejilla.

—Es la duende más sexy que he visto.

Justó antes de que se diera la vuelta para irse, Serena volvió a ver esa mirada contrariada en su rostro.

Se subió a su auto y se fue. Paso un tiempo hasta que Serena decidió llamar a su vecina. Aún seguía mirando ese punto en el que había visto desaparecer al hombre más guapo que hubiera visto jamás. Con algo horrible oprimiéndole en el pecho, se dijo que pondría todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a ese hombre agobiado, aunque perdiera su corazón en el intento.

Eso era algo inevitable.

.

.

.

**¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! Gracias por leer…. Como verán empezó diciembre el mes de la navidad, y empecé yo con mi fic que acostumbro a hacer para estas fechas. **

**Ojalá les haya gustado está propuesta. Serán 5 capítulos si no lo planifique mal, e intentare actualizar cada 5 días… **

**Espero sus reviews y cualquier cosa que quieran corregirme o ideas las acepto gustosas. Besos. **

**Nai **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de **_**SAILOR MOON **_**pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
>(¸.•´ (¸.•`Tú, mi navidad*´¨)<strong>

**(¸.•´ (¸.•`**

Le gustaba estar afirmado en esa baranda, escuchar el sonido suave y arrullador de las olas que acarician las costas para luego volver a irse mar adentro y dejar que otras también lo hicieran. Pero ese día no pudo más que ponerse los auriculares y seguir corriendo, para no pensar. El ejercicio era algo que le gustaba, lo hacía no sólo para mantenerse en forma sino también para despejarse.

Como doctor que era, debía mantener siempre la mente limpia y fuera de todo lo que pudiera distraerlo de su trabajo.

Sí bien hoy no trabajaba, e iba a tomarse un par de días de descanso, por su propia integridad debía permanecer sin pensar.

Era algo lo que ese día le estaba dando trabajo. Más bien alguien.

No podía sacarla a ella de su mente. Era todo lo que él evitaba en una mujer, y sin embargo ahí estaba suspirando cual adolecente por ella. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Era menudita, de piel blanca como la nieve, frágil como una muñequita de porcelana, joven y su paciente. Encima estaba ese enamoramiento por la navidad y todas esas cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.

Es cierto que sólo la había visto una vez y por menos de una hora; pero algo en ella lo había atraído a tal punto de haberse ofrecido a acompañarla en sus jueguitos de duende navideño. La decisión menos consiente que había tomado en años sin duda.

Después de haber corrido por un buen rato, regreso a su casa, para darse una ducha fresca que relajara sus músculos.

Al salir del baño escuchó un mensaje de voz que le había dejado Eugial, era muy sugerente y en algún otro momento él se lo hubiese respondido de igual forma. Pero hoy no podía. Serena Tsukino y todo lo que ella implicaba lo estaban esperando. En menos de una hora debía pasar por ella.

_«Menos de una hora»_ Se repitió y fue a por su ropa.

Antes de salir, una foto, la única que tenía en toda su moderna casa, llamó su atención. Una ola de remordimientos impactó en todo su cuerpo como sí le hubiesen dado un martillazo. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Extrañamente no se lo creyó. ¿Y por qué ahora le remordía la conciencia?

Cuando llegó al departamento vio a Serena sentada en esa horrible silla, demasiado grande para ella, esperándolo en la vereda. Bajo, la saludo muy por encima e hizo todo lo correspondiente para ayudarla a subir al auto. Se mantuvo ocupado, intentando no mirarla siquiera. Estaba bellísima. Tenía un traje de duende tan condenadamente sexy como el que llevaba puesto ayer. Pero no era eso lo que tan poderosamente lo había atraído el día de ayer, sino que sus rasgos agudos, suaves, esos ojos enormes que no la permitían mentir y esos labios carnales que no parecían pertenecer a unos rasgos tan incólumes y que sin embargo estaban ahí, listos, preparados como si estuviesen diciéndole descaradamente «_Bésame_»

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer durante el día, besarla. ¿Por algo había desperdiciado parte de sus valiosas horas cierto?

—Pensé que no vendrías. —habló ella.

Darien Chiba frunció el ceño.

—Por qué no habría venido. ¿Lo dije no?

—Oh perdóname por dudar Sr "Lo digo lo hago", pero no te conozco... No sabía que esperar.

—Podemos solucionar eso... —le sonrió de lado— Ya que eres tan creyente podríamos "conocernos", ya sabes cómo Adán "conoció" a Eva.

Él sonrió cuando la vio enrojecer. Era tan inocente, tan buena, tan distinta a él. No necesitaba conocerla más para saber que la personalidad de ella no era una fachada, era auténtica. Como pocas mujeres hoy en día. Se cruzó de brazos en un claro mensaje para que la dejara en paz, niñita duende.

Sí no fuera tan buen conductor ya hubiesen chocado, él no podía dejar de mirarla. Lo distraía enormemente, era como sí su inconsciente quisiera guardar todo de ella por sí no se volvían a ver. Algo de eso le sonó asquerosamente amargo. _«Oh por favor la tendrás que ver durante tú receso, más que suficiente para cansarte de esa sosa»_ Le dijo su cerebro y se lo trago era lo único que le quedaba.

Había un horrendo tráfico. Gracias a las fechas toda la gente andaba corriendo de aquí para allá. Que comprando el arbolito, los regalitos, los cuetecitos, toda esa basura comercial en la que la gente vive engañada y de la que se favorecen los más ricos. Todo parte de un sistema consumista. Asco le daba.

—¿Podemos parar en la plaza? —le preguntó Serena. —Ahí hay muchos niños y son los que más me valoran. En este estado nadie querrá acercárseme.

—Sólo te torciste el pie. Seguís siendo tú, no es que aceptáis a todos sin importar el exterior. —se estaba burlando de ella claro, era extrañamente placentero ver como ella se reprimía para no responder a sus ataques verbales.

Antes de bajar del auto Serena sacó un espejito de su cartera y maquillaje. Se pintó la nariz y se hizo dibujos con delineador alrededor de los ojos. Sacó un gorrito típico de Santa y sonrió a su reflejo. Darien no hizo más que pensar en que se veía adorable.

Bajaron y se instalaron junto a un banco de piedra, con ayuda de él, Serena decoro un poco la silla y se puso un improvisado _stand_ con una mesa plegable que le había hecho traer. Se había enojado demasiado con ella en ese momento, le había dicho que era una estupidez sin sentido. Y sin embargo ella había seguido insistiendo y por arte de Santa la mesa estaba ahí, decorada con empalagosos colores rojos, blancos y verdes. Hasta un buzoncito de cartas se había traído. La duendilla, era bandida. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así siendo una adulta?

Un par de niños los rodearon enseguida. Serena Tsukino tenía un magnetismo nato para atraer a los niños como ovejas a un panal, era tal la conexión que establecía con ellos, que él tuvo que alejarse de ahí y hacerse a un lado. Era demasiado para su conciencia, tendría diabetes sí seguía por un minuto más ahí. Necesitaba pegarle a algo, para descargar tensión.

—¿Aquel hombre amargado es tú novio? —oyó que una niña le preguntaba a Serena. ¿Novio él? Sólo quería besarla hasta perder la noción de tiempo, y tenerla a ella hasta saciarse y seguir su camino sin una arruga en su camisa. Darien Chiba no tenía novias, y eso era una regla. No por ella. No podía el ser feliz él sabiendo que la única persona que lo necesitaba de verdad, no podía tenerlo por su jodida forma de ser. Él era frío, calculador, cínico, directo. Era lo que sabía.

—Oh no es sólo mi doctor, apenas lo conozco. Un duende que ayuda a Santa no tiene novios, además que a él le asustan los niños, como podría estar con alguien tan cobarde.

La respuesta que Serena le dio a la mocosita lo dejó helado y con ganas de zarandearla. ¿Les temía a los niños? ¿Eso era cierto?

Para demostrarse así mismo que eso no era cierto, se puso a mirar a los chicos y a Serena. Se pintaban la cara de colores, le escribían cartas a Santa. Jugaban con Serena. Ella era una preciosa reina ahí. La reina de los enanos. Algo más alto llamó la atención, padres también se estaban acercando a ella. Su paciente que no estaba preparada para la presión de la atención masculina. Su paciente que se sonrojaba con lo que un rubio le decía. Su inocente paciente cuyos labios le había prometido a él. Se acercó a Serena de inmediato. La oferta había sido acompañarla, y desde ahí lejos no le estaba haciendo mucha compañía.

—¿Señor usted nos tiene miedo? —le pregunto esa niña que al parecer estaba obsesionada con él.

Se quedó sin aliento. Con un mayor hubiese sido brusco y le hubiese respondido cínicamente, buscando herir. Pero a ese ángel de pelo rosita, ¿Que podía decirle?

—Claro que no. —suspiro y miró a los lados en busca de algo que distrajera la atención de la pequeña de él.

—¿Entonces me deja pintarlo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Doctor Chiba es una niña. No la trate así, no es la perrita de su enfermera. —el gritó le había salido del alma, ahora estaba arrepentido como pocas veces en su vida. En los enormes ojos de la niña, parecía verla a _ella_. En realidad en todos lados la veía. ¡¿Porque le había ayudado a Serena?! ¿¡Que se le había dado por ser él buen samaritano?!

—¡Por favor! —Le pidió casi llorando— Los otros niños pintan a sus papás y los míos no están aquí.

Darien miró a Serena como pidiéndole que se la sacase de encima pero ella sólo lo miró duro, como diciéndole _«Haz lo que ella te pide»_. Y tuvo que hacerlo.

Al final de la jornada voluntaria a la que había sido prácticamente obligado a asistir, estaba más irreconocible que nunca. Ese hombre sonriente que había visto al pasar por una vidriera no era él. Claro que no. Todo pintado, con la ropa desarreglada. ¡Era un hombre grande, hecho y derecho! ¿Qué pensarían todos de él? Las mujeres seguían mirándolo, se le habían acercado en la plaza mujeres muy parecidas a Serena que él no sabía manejar. Estaban interesadas en él como todas, pero no de la forma manipuladora que él conocía, sino con inocencia. ¿A dónde se había transportado esa tarde? ¿Qué lo había hecho estar con todos esos niños sin siquiera sentirse molesto? Un deseo brotó de su interior tan fuerte, tan profundo que ya no podía dejar de ignorarlo.

Iba a volver a por _ella. _Aunque le molestara la idea, tendría que cancelar sus planes con Serena. Sabía que iba a defraudarla, pero _ella _lo necesitaba más. Iba siendo hora que se hiciera cargo de sus errores.

—¿Cuál te gusta más…? —lo sacó Serena de sus cavilaciones. Había ido a acompañarla a que ella se comprara un pino nuevo, según le había contado era la primera fiesta que iba a pasar en su departamento— ¿Este o este?

Los dos pinos artificiales se le hacían iguales. No veía la diferencia o la gracia en ellos, además siquiera era especialista en pinos de navidad así que con cara de póker le señalo uno. Le gustaba mirarla, le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba aprender de ella. Quería conocerla pero no se lo iba a hacer saber. Ella lo único que debía ver en él era un hombre de palabra que se había comprometido a ayudarla porque quería algo específico de ella. Solo eso.

—No entiendo como no puede gustarte la navidad, esto es súper divertido.

Habían llegado al departamento de Serena y se habían puesto a armar el arbolito. Ella colocaba las borlas en la base y el arriba, le tenían que poner las luces y la estrella aún.

—No hay nada divertido en decorar un árbol artificial… Prefiero gastar el tiempo en otras cosas. —le dijo sugerente.

—Mira lo hermoso de esto. —le dijo levemente sonrojada, mostrándole una bola dorada.

—Sabes lo que significa esto… —le respondió fastidiado porque ignorase su coqueteo— Armar el arbolito no tiene nada que ver con el Jesus que yo conozco, la historia dice que lo antiguos guerreros romanos antes de que Roma se hiciera católica y eso, colgaban en los pinos las cabezas de los hombres que asesinaban… a modo de trofeo. Luego al hacerse "_cristianos_" se vieron obligados a no hacerlo más por obvia razones y lo reemplazaron la celebración usando esto. —le quito la bola de la mano y la cargo en el árbol.

Ella lo miro horrorizada, su cara contrariada, como queriendo asimilar la cruda información que él le había dado.

—Eso es mentira. —afirmó rotunda.

—Si no me crees busca en _internet. _

Y esa había sido una de las tantas historias horribles que le había contado Doctor Sábelo todo Chiba, que por cierto ahora sabía que se llamaba Darien, gracias a que una niña más valiente que ella se lo había preguntado. Lindo nombre para un hombre como él, se dijo.

Estaba tan distinto al día de ayer, aunque por dentro seguía siendo el mismo gruñón perturbado que había conocido, por fuera tenía un aire más desenfadado y extremadamente lindo. Por un momento jugando con esos niños le había parecido verlo realmente relajado, en su estado natural. Pero de un momento a otro esa fachada fría volvía, y ella no sabía qué hacer para quitársela. Al parecer convencerlo de la magia de la navidad iba a ser algo difícil, él la odiaba y tenía varias razones para hacerlo. No sabía sí eran ciertas o sólo rumores de esos que corren por internet pero el sí se las creía y eso la hacía sentir impotente.

—¿Me alcanzas la estrella? —le pidió Darien. Estaba subido en una banqueta, había comprado un pino demasiado alto incluso para su doctor.

Ella movió su silla de ruedas y se la alcanzó como pudo. Él le sonrió seductor y le rozo deliberadamente la piel al sacársela de la mano. Había estado haciendo pequeños movimientos que la ponían alerta, durante todo el día. Deseaba lo más pronto posible esos besos que él le había exigido a cambio. Pero no sabía cómo pedírselo. De seguro su ropa de duende no le pareciera sexy, ella no era nada a comparación de todas las mujeres que habían estado insinuándose al Dr Chiba durante la tarde. Se había puesto de los pelos sin saber porque, le había molestado en gran manera que él les sonriese y utilizará sus dotes de actor de Hollywood.

—Ahora enchufa las luces... —le dijo él.

Ella volvió a moverse con ese zocotroco y las enchufo, Darien se bajó de la banqueta y se alejó junto a ella para ver el resultado del arduo trabajo.

Para ella el arbolito había quedado más lindo que nunca, encajaba también con el resto de su hogareño departamento. Es verdad que iba a pasar las fiestas solas, pero la magia de la navidad estaría con ella. Sonrió feliz por el trabajo logrado. Iba a ser el primer árbol de navidad de ella. Y un pedacito de Darien aunque él no lo quisiera, ni lo aceptará.

Para él fue todo un hallazgo, era muy Serena Tsukino y sólo por ello dictamino que había quedado bien. Se imaginó a _ella_ y a él haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con Serena y pensó en los ojos de enorme anhelo que tendría.

Sacudió la cabeza tenía que disfrutar de último momento con Serena antes de irse y no verla hasta que ella fuera a su consulta por control, quizá no la viera más. De seguro él estaría lejos con _ella_ y la atendiera Andrew su compañero de trabajo. Había sido tan lindo conocerla.

La miró. Los ojos de ella brillaban reflejando las luces del arbolito, fuera estaba oscureciendo y no habían prendido la luz aún. Estaban en penumbras.

Se acercó a Serena y se agacho hasta estar a su altura. Iba a ser todo un reto, besarla estando ella en esa silla. Pero era lo que había estado pensando durante todo el día, e iba a ser la primera vez.

—Es hora de que cumplamos con el trato. —le dijo.

Y la beso. Cuando sus bocas chocaron parecieron saltar chispas de entre medio de ellos. Una clara sensación de hogar los invadió a ambos. El dulce contacto de sus labios unidos, el contraste entre los de él fuertes y rectos y de los de ella suaves y curvilíneos. Era como sí dos mundos se unieran para celebrar semejante hallazgo. Un rompecabezas que al fin tomaba su forma, el encuentro de dos almas destinadas a cruzarse. Ese lazo que sólo alguien con un inmenso amor pudiese haber creado.

Un beso de exploración, de reconocimiento, de bienvenida.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, sí segundos o minutos, horas tal vez, la dimensión a la que se habían transportado era mágica e inexplicable. El árbol los acunaba desde lejos y las borlas los reflejaban a ellos.

Cuando Serena quiso acercarse más a Darien, tocarlo él de inmediato bajo del cielo a la tierra y la separó con sutileza.

—No por favor. —le pidió con una enorme pena— Tú no mereces esto Serena, tú eres mejor que esto.

Ella iba a protestar, decirle que ella se entregaba a él sin importar nada más. Que después de esa conexión ya no podría pertenecer a nadie más que a él, pero no pudo hacerlo. Él volvió a besarla, está vez con frenesí, con anhelo, como sí quisiera llevarse una parte de ella.

Cuando el beso término y le dejó ese sabor de incompleto en su labios, supo que era porque sabía a despedida.

Mirándola intensamente le pasó una mano por la mejilla y se paró.

—Me tengo que ir... Fue un placer pasar el día contigo, y la recompensa aún mejor.

Las palabras de él le dolieron en lo más profundo de su alma. ¿Sólo eso? ¿Tan ilógica era para esperar algo más que eso? La conducta fría del hombre que había conocido en la consulta había vuelto y con ella esa mirada impenetrable. ¿Sólo ella lo había sentido? Aún estaba aturdida por el beso, tal vez fuera eso.

—¿Te quedas a comer algo? No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero creo que hay pizas en la heladera y tal vez... —iba a seguir diciendo puras tonterías pero Darien la cortó en seco.

—No, no puedo. —Él estaba otra vez con ese tic en el que apretaba los puños— Tengo cosas que hacer.

El tono en que uso para decir «_Cosas_» se lo dijo todo, él iba a encontrarse con una mujer. Tal vez Eugial, tal vez una morena de cuerpo esbelto y sensual, admiradoras no le faltaban.

Trago fuerte y lo miró con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —Ya era sabido que él no vendría más a ayudarla.

—Tal vez... —le respondió cansado abriendo la puerta del departamento.

—¿Te vas con tú novia? —no sabía que decirle para que se quedase un poquito más, para empaparse de él. Para tener algo en su mente de lo que aferrarse cuando ya no lo viera.

Él no le respondió, por el contrario cerró la puerta de un portazo dejándola con el recuerdo y un inmenso vacío en su interior.

Dejar a Serena atrás fue muy difícil, incluso para él, un hombre para nada dado a los sentimientos. Pero ella se había visto tan frágil, tan débil que le habían dado ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que por una chica como ella sería capaz de intentarlo. Pero él no podía, no lo merecía, no era un hombre libre de hacer lo que le plazca.

Era un hombre preso de sus acciones, y sí algo le había enseñado, en esas horas juntos, Serena Tsukino era que debía hacerse cargo de lo que le correspondía. Su lugar era junto a _ella_, y Serena Tsukino pronto sería un recuerdo amargo, por lo que pudo haber sido sí... Dulce, por lo que fue. Pero al cabo sería un recuerdo, grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Por qué que no la olvidaría eso era seguro.

La vería en los pinos, en las borlas, en las garrapiñadas, en los pan dulces, en los budines, en los niños sonriendo, en las familias, en los hogares, en el cálido fuego. La rememoraría en todos lados, pero no la podría volver a ver más.

Si la volviera a ver, no podría resistirse, le contaría todo lo que era y ella lo odiaría. No quería eso, no podría soportarlo. Prefería su resentimiento por la fría manera en que la había tratado que su odio.

Un _Johnnie Walker _lo esperaba en la soledad de su casa, agarró la misma foto que había estado admirando durante la mañana y la puso en la mesa, buscó en el celular la captura que le había tomado a Serena y la admiro por un largo rato. Sin tomarse la molestia de agarrar un vaso o una copa, se entregó a la bebida directo del pico.

.

.

.

**Había prometido un capítulo cada 5 días y han pasado 11. Lo siento mucho como dije en Facebook he tenido muchos imprevistos debido a estas fechas y no me he podido sentar ni un momento frente a la computadora. Escribí el capítulo en el celular y ahora lo pase a Word y lo revise ahí nomás espero no tener muchos errores. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews: **

_**Pao Tsukino- AYELEN16- Conyta Moonlight- cleo yagami- yesqui2000- Badu- ChibiChibi-sd - Nora- yssareyes48- flor. b. lucero- princessqueen**_

**Serán**__**4 o 3 capítulos en vez de 5, no me queda tiempo. XD **

**Besotes y abrazos. **

**Nai. **

*****todas las veces que Darien pensó en –_ella- _letra cursiva no se refería a Serena. Espero haber sido clara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de **_**SAILOR MOON **_**pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
>(¸.•´ (¸.•`Tú, mi navidad*´¨)<strong>

**(¸.•´ (¸.•`**

Nunca sería la protagonista de un libro. Su vida era demasiado mala hasta para una historia. Siempre había sido optimista. Su lema era "_Sí la vida te golpea, devuélvele una sonrisa_". Y sin embargo hacía tres días que intentaba hacerlo y sólo le salía una horrible mueca.

Hay cosas que pasan rápido, te marcan y luego se van dejándote destruido y desorientado.

Resolvió la sopa una y otra vez. No tenía hambre, pero se estaba obligando a sí misma a comer. Nunca le había gustado desperdiciar comida, sabiendo que hay tantos niños en el mundo que mueren de hambre, hoy no sería la excepción. Sumergía la cuchara en lo hondo del plato, la sacaba llena y se la llevaba a la boca, tragándola sin siquiera disgustarla. Un juego tedioso, aburrido pero funcionaba. Cada vez le quedaba menos.

Su estómago gruñía y se quejaba ante la ingesta de alimento, sólo habían pasado 72 desde la última vez que había comido. Pero ahora que probaba bocado le parecía una eternidad.

¡Qué mal había estado! Sin comer, sin beber, tirada en la cama. Sumida en un mundo de auto destrucción. Esa mañana atada a sus convicciones había tenido que decir basta, ya había hecho suficiente duelo y quedaban menos de 10 días para navidad.

Navidad... La palabra no llenaba ese hueco vacío en su pecho, no la culpaba. Nadie podía llenarlo. Sólo Dios, pero ella estaba demasiado triste para pedirle ayuda. Demasiado sin ganas de vivir. No estaba acostumbrada para nada a la situación, era horrible y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Encendió al fin su celular. Tenía el buzón llenó de llamadas de sus padres, compañeros de la ONG y gente que se preocupaba por ella. Pero ninguna de él. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Que él también hubiese experimentado un amor a primera vista como le había sucedido a ella? Oh, claro que no. Él era un hombre frío, calculador, inteligente que sabía cómo guardar su corazón. Además qué importancia iba a tener ella para él, sí él podía tener a quién quisiera.

Le había dolido esa despedida, le había dolido saber que era muy probable que no lo pudiera volver ver, pero más le había dolido el hecho de que hubiese fallado. Sentía que había fallado a Dios, a la navidad, a su corazón.

Llamó a Circonia y le pidió sí no tenía algún par de muletas para prestarle. Estaba harta de la silla de ruedas, se sentía inútil. Inservible. Su anciana vecina le prestó unas que había utilizado ella en los tiempos que se había quebrado bailando valet. Serena con cuido empezó a practicar moverse con ellas en el interior de su casa. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente segura se largó a vagar por la ciudad.

Con esfuerzo e intentando pensar en algo que no fuese el doctor Chiba, llegó al súper mercado. Compró un _Mantecol_ y se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la plaza.

Perdió su mirada en el horizonte. Estaba rota como no lo había estado jamás. No podía creer que en unas horas hubiese ocurrido eso que cambio todo su mundo, pero como ella siempre había defendido el amor es así. Qué ironía, justo a ella, tan enamorada de la vida.

—Duendicilla —le llamó la voz de un ángel.

Ella la miró ahí estaba la niña peli rosita que había conquistado a Darien el día que había venido juntos a esa misma plaza. _«¡Tonta!»_ Se aprendió al darse cuenta que su inconsciente había buscado cualquier tipo de conexión con Darien, incluso el lugar en el que habían estado.

—Hola mi princesa. —la saludo con voz dulce— ¿Qué haces aquí solita?

Ella de un salto se sentó a su lado. Serena sonrió al fin, no le venía mal tan reconfortante compañía en su oscura soledad.

—Mi mamá está trabajando y yo me aburro en casa... —le contesto muy risueña.

Era una niña encantadora que no tenía complejos para hablar con desconocidos. Algo tierno en un niño aunque peligroso. No todos tenían el corazón puro de Serena.

—¿Y te dejan salir sola? —le preguntó Serena sacando el postre a base de maní qur había comprado.

—No se dan ni cuenta, creen que estoy jugando con mi gatita Diana.

Serena se entristeció un poco pensando en su propia infancia, ella hacia lo mismo en sus tiempos. Sólo que tenía a Luna su niñera para irla a buscar. Sus padres la amaban un montón, y siempre querían lo mejor para ella. Creían que con muchos juguetes caros sanarían el corazón de un niño carente de atención. Por eso ella amaba tanto la navidad, noche buena siempre era el mejor día del año, sus papás y su hermano se reunían con ella y estaban todos juntos como una gran familia feliz. Eso era lo que más amaba... Que su padre la alzara a upa, que su mamá cocinera con ella. ¡Amaba la navidad! Está era la primera que iba a pasar sola.

Habló con la niña un rato, la invitó a que vallan a lavarse las manos en el lavadero de la plaza y abrió el postre.

—Una mitad para mí. —dijo partiéndolo a la mitad— y una mitad para la hermosa princesa...

—Rinni.

—... Una para Rinni.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y se metió un mordisco.

Ella hizo lo mismo como le gustaba eso que era seco al principio y luego húmedo. Delicioso, dulce, navideño.

Disfrutaron comiendo juntas.

Al otro día Serena se levantó temprano, tenía que ir al correo para enviar los regalos a todos los amigos que no pudiera ver personalmente.

Tenía un regaló para Darien también, por más que le hubiese dolido un montón, esperaba que cuando lo viese valiera todas las lágrimas que había derramado. No sabía la dirección de su casa así que se lo mandaría al hospital y alguien se lo daría cuando el volviera al trabajo.

Caminando con la cabeza gacha volvía a pensar en él, ya no quería hacerlo... ¡Dios sabe que no quería! Pero era algo inevitable, cada vez que lo hacía se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Se enchufo los auriculares, estaba empezando a distraerse con una canción cuando los _minion_ empezaron riéndose y cantando. Su _ring ton_ para llamadas... Atendió por el manos libres.

—¿Serena? —su cabeza se llenó de su voz. ¿Era cierto?

—... Sí. —soltó en un suspiro intentando encontrar su voz.

—Bien. ¿Dime dónde estás?

Y esa palabras fueron su perdición. Podría haberle dicho ¡Que te importa! O simplemente cortarle, o otras tantas cosas que la salvaran. Que evitarán un desastre peor. Pero no pudo. En todo lo que respectaba a él era débil.

—Camino al correo.

Entonces de bien dijo eso escucho el tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu de la línea. Le había cortado. La canción continuó reproduciéndose, pero ella ya no prestaba atención ¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿Qué quería Darien?

Apresuró el pasó, como sí el estuviera siguiéndola pero no fue suficiente al llegar a la puerta del correo, él la esperaba. Afirmado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, con una mirada indescifrable. Aunque con un aire distinto. Lo notó nada más verlo, él tenía esa aura de macho alfa como siempre, pero había algo que había cambiado y no sabía bien qué.

Quizá su aire desenfadado, o esa barba de algunos días. Después de todo ella no lo conocía para nada, lo había visto horas y sabía sólo lo que él le había dejado ver, además de ese pequeño desliz en la plaza.

Sí no llevara las muletas y las bolsas con los regalos, hubiese corrido a abrazarlo y poder comprobar sí era real. Aunque creía estar preparada para volver a verlo, el impacto emocional de verlo materializado a unos metros la hizo que querer llorar de emoción.

_«Gracias mi Dios por esta nueva oportunidad» _

—Doctor Chiba... Er... Darien. —susurro al llegar a su lado.

—Serena. —él respondió a su nombre con necesidad, cuando lo vio inclinarse hacia ella casi juró que iba a besarla o a brindarle algo más que el casto beso en la mejilla que término por darle.

¿Por qué siempre sentía como sí él quisiese controlar meticulosamente todo lo que hacía? No podía ser espontáneo sólo un momento... Esa esa su misión, recordó. Ayudarlo sea cual fuera su pesadumbre.

—Necesito pedirte algo.

—Claro, lo que quieras. —el sonrió.

—No me hagas ese tipo de proposiciones, por favor, estamos en un lugar público. —ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la amplitud de su ofrecimiento.

—Yo...

—Te acompañó a lo que tengas que hacer así hablamos luego.

Y así lo hizo, como viejos conocidos hicieron la cola, los tramites. Él le sostuvo las bolsas, al salir le abrió la puerta y como ya era costumbre la ayudó a entrar a su auto.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —se animó a preguntar al fin Serena— Me ofreciste tú ayuda, para luego declinarla. Me besaste, para luego irte. Me destrozaste y ahora vienes como sí nada... No entiendo.

Ella no era así... Había explotado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Tienes razón. No cumplí mi palabra después de todo. No suelo hacer eso... —miró al frente volanteo y se pasó la mano por el pelo un tanto fuerte— Lo que ocurre eres tú, Serena. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Te conocí y supe que me traerías problemas desde un principio. Pero también supe que era inevitable... —ella lo entendía, le pasaba lo mismo— Por alguna razón que trasciende la mente humana, no puedo alejarme de tí... Dios sabe que lo intenté. Y por más que no sea el tipo para una mujer como tú, necesitaba intentarlo al menos... Lo medite mucho y llegué a esa conclusión. Tienes que saberlo todo de mí y luego decides sí vale la pena intentarlo, o sí soy demasiado malo.

—Todos somos malos Darien. —respondió ante la confesión de él, que aunque no era una declaración de amor ni mucho menos, fue una caricia a su corazón.— Lo que nos define es lo que intentamos hacer para cambiar lo que somos... Volviste a mí eso es lo que importa. Cuando no te conocía era feliz, sonreía con cualquier estupidez, valoraba aún lo más ínfimo. Pero luego del beso, de saber que existías... Ya no imagino como puedo ser feliz sin ti.

El suspiro y freno abruptamente el auto.

—Nunca hubiese querido que te sintieras así. —Estaba sufriendo y eso a Serena le llegó al alma— Nunca me planteé mis acciones hasta que te conocí, y ahora tengo ganas de ser otro...

—Shhh... Nada puede ser tan malo. Cuéntame.

La carcajada amarga de Darien lleno el silencio que las palabras de ella habían dejado. _«Nada puede ser tan malo» Niña inocente, que no conoce la maldad. _

—A eso vamos...

Serena miró por la ventana, ninguno de los dos dijo más nada.

La calle se hizo carretera. En cuestión de minutos estaban alejados de la ciudad, acercándose al campo.

—Generalmente uso la camioneta para venir aquí, este auto es mi razón de vivir... —bromeo— Pero hoy no tenía pensado venir.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos y dejó de contemplar el paisaje.

—¿Eres rico? ¿Tienes una camioneta?

—Mis padres sí, yo no. Regaló de graduación, como sólo la uso para venir aquí, está como nueva.

Estaciono en un rincón en donde ya había dos autos más, y bajaron. Serena estaba intrigada por saber porque la había llevado allí en medio del campo. Pero no dijo nada, estaba impresionada por la vista. Esa era una auténtica casona de campo, aunque se asemejaba más a una mansión que al concepto que ella tenía de casa de campo.

—Ten cuidado con la muletas, hay barro y te puedes quedar atorada.

Ella asintió, y continuaron caminando hasta llegar al sendero de piedras que conectaba con la casa.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de entrar aquí? —pregunto ella cuando estaban llegando.

—Mi madre es algo severa con los que no conoce, pero no te preocupes cuando sepas como eres te amara.

Ella trago duro. Él la había llevado a casa de sus padres. Iba a conocer a los padres de Darien, no estaba preparada para ello ni mucho menos.

¡Dios mío! Tal había sido su impresión que cuando el mayordomo les abrió la puerta Darien le tuvo que poner una mano en la espalda y ayudarla a entrar.

Cuando pasaron y los condujeron por un vestíbulo, ella no lo pudo prestar demasiada atención a la vista de la casa ni mucho menos. Su vista ahora estaba clavada en los seis ojos que miraban a Darien con total asombro. Siquiera habían reparado en ella, lo miraban como sí un desconocido hubiese entrado a su casa. Tres mujeres hermosas, las tres edades y ella se sentían tan fuera de lugar ahí.

—Buen día. —dijo él en su voz firme a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, carente de ningún sentimiento.

—Darien. —el rostro de la señora mayor pareció suavizarse al pronunciar su nombre.

La niña preciosa que le había llamado la atención desde un principio se paró de un salto corrió a arrojarse a los brazos de Darien. Él no la recibió con los brazos abiertos, apenas le palmeo la espalda. Era como sí quisiera alejarla de él pero a la vez saludarla. Todo él era complicado.

—Hotaru que te hemos dicho... —habló la mujer más joven regañando a la niña.

Hotaru, la nena de un abundante pelo negro cortado en corte carre a la altura de los hombros y unos hermosos ojos violetas, se retiró y camino con mucha gracia para sentarse nuevamente en la silla.

No estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Por qué no podía la nena saludar a Darien? Que cosa más cruel. Pobre niña.

—Serena ella es Neherenia —señalando a la más grande— y ella Rei.

—Ella es Serena, una amiga. Me quedaré unos días y quiero que la traten como a su más cordial invitada.

¿Unos días? La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría tanto para ella como para las mujeres sentadas alrededor de la mesa. ¿Se quedaría unos días? Okey.

Ya estaba instalada en una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión que al parecer pertenecía a la familia de Darien. No había visto ninguna figura masculina allí, así que suponía que solo vivirían ellas. Se había enterado que Neherenia era la madre de Darien porque él la había llamado así. Pero todavía no sabía quién era la hermosa morena de ojos azules y la que suponía que era su hija dado que tenían un enorme parecido.

Serena estaba sola y no sabía qué hacer, Darien había salido pero le había dicho que luego hablarían. Que se pusiese cómoda, y que si quería saliera a dar un paseo.

Ella le tomó la palabra, y temerosa de que el alguien la encontrara rondando por ahí se escabullo lo más rápido que sus muletas le permitieron. Camino un rato, contemplando el paisaje. Había tanta tranquilidad en ese lugar alejado. No se escuchaba un auto.

Se asustó al ver una figura saltar de entre unos matorrales. La mirada que la figura le dio estaba tan aterrada como ella. Casi le daba un paro cardiaco.

—¿Hotaru? —preguntó intentando reconocer a la niña tan señorita que había visto en la manaña en esa nena salvaje.

—No le digas nada a mamá por favor. —le suplicó entre sollozos. A Serena se le partió el corazón. No soportaba ver a los niños llorar…

—No le diré nada. —dijo enseguida. Pero Hotaru no paraba de llorar. Ella tiró las muletas y saltando en un pie se acercó a ella y se agacho a su altura. — Shhh… ya está no diré nada… Lo prometo.

Ante sus palabras la niña abrió enormemente los ojos y dejó de llorar. Inesperadamente se arrojó a sus brazos, embarrándola y provocando que ambas cayeran.

—Gracias… Serena. —dijo tímida. Al ver la posición en que estaban ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Se hicieron amigas, jugaron con barro las dos. Se ensuciaron hasta estar irreconocibles pero por sobre todo se divirtieron.

Hotaru era una niña tímida, pero cuando tomaba confianza era maravillosa, educada. Lo único malo que Sere notó es que tenía mucho miedo, cada ruido que escuchaba enseguida tendía a salir corriendo. La niña estaba atemorizada. Eso a ella le pareció horrible. ¿Qué le hacían a la niña para que actuase así?

—¿Se puede saber que es esto? —escuchó una voz inconfundible a sus espaldas, frente a ella Hotaru había quedado inmovilizada, hasta ella se había asustado.

Instintivamente se dio vuelta para dejar a Hotaru detrás de ella, protegiéndola.

—Fue todo culpa mía. Lo siento. No la retes por favor, ella no quería hacerlo. Yo la incentive… Por favor.

Darien la miró a las dos como si se hubiese quedado sin palabras, Hotaru estaba agachada detrás de ella y espiaba por el hueco entre su el brazo y el cuerpo.

—¿Desde cuándo son mejores amigas? —Serena soltó el aliento sus rasgos se habían suavizado. No iba a retarlas. No iba a retarlas.

—Ella es maravillosa, es imposible no hacerse amiga de ella. Es un ángel… —Serena sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Estaba buscándote. —Dijo ignorando olímpicamente su respuesta— Quería hablar contigo.

—Si claro, sólo que necesitamos bañarnos.

—Es obvio que sí, si entran así mi madre las matará.

Él las guio a un baño externo que tenían, para que se bañasen los que se metían en la pileta. En el camino se encontraron con Rei que estaba buscando a Hotaru, cuando la vio empezó a gritar pero Darien la frenó y le dijo que él se haría cargo, la pelinegra se fue farfullando sobre que así nunca aprendería buenos modales.

Al final fue ella quien ayudo a bañar a Hotaru, y Darien las espero fuera.

—Ve a tomar la merienda que yo tengo que hablar con Serena.

La niña parecía contenta de que Darien le hablase y dando brincos se alejó de allí.

Entonces él ahueco su cara entre sus enormes manos morenas y la besó.

El beso fue diferente a los otros dos que habían compartido. Está vez ambos se entregaron a él sin ningún tipo de barrera. Se besaron como dos posesos, presos de la química que había entre los dos. Cuando terminaban uno, iniciaban otro sin parar, si pasarse más que de eso, besos.

—He sufrido tanto estos días alejado. Por más que ya había tomado una decisión te anhelaba tanto, he aprendido algo nuevo. A cambiar decisión.

—No entiendo porque habías decidido alejarte de mí… —le dijo ella recodando lo que ella misma había sufrido.

—Tengo una hija Serena… —le soltó sin rodeos— Hotaru es mi hija, no soy un hombre libre. Al jugar con los niños en la plaza me he dado cuenta, tengo una responsabilidad para con ella. Me necesita, ya no puedo permanecer alejado de ella… Soy su padre, entiendes eso, soy su padre.

Darien era el padre de Hotaru, se lo tuvo que repetir varias veces hasta poder asimilarlo. Le sorprendía sí, pero lo primero en lo que pudo pensar fue en la madre. Rei.

—¿Y la madre? —la mirada de Darien se ensombreció.

—Ella no entra en la ecuación. —dijo solamente.

Entonces ella supo que lo que lo había hecho así, había sido la madre de Hotaru. Se preguntó si ella y él habían estado casados, si aún lo estaban. Si era esa la barrera de la que tanto Darien hablaba. ¿Ella besando a un hombre casado? Se separó de él instantáneamente, ¿Darien no podía estar haciéndole eso cierto?

—Si mantienes cualquier tipo de relación con ella tienes que decírmelo. —le pidió.

—Tienes que saberlo que entre la madre de ella y yo no hay nada.

La firmeza con la que él le respondió, hizo que su corazón le creyera. Sí él decía que no había nada, iba a creerle.

¡Darien papá! No podía creerlo. No lo hubiese sospechado nunca, Hotaru no parecía moverse alrededor de Darien como sí él fuera su papá. No la había escuchado llamarlo así ni mucho menos a él decirle hija. Ahora que lo pensaba sólo una vez había oído hablar a Darien con Hotaru que fue cuando le dijo que se fuera a tomar la merienda. ¿Es que no tenían una relación padre-hija? Tendría algo que ver en eso Rei...

—Para mí no es ningún problema que tengas una hija, al contrario amó a los niños. —le dijo ella con voz tierna acariciándolo— Además Hotaru me ha caído tan bien...

Darien la miró a ella intensamente y la invitó a sentarse en unas reposeras que había cerca de la piscina. Se veía afligido, como si fuera algo intenso lo que lo acongojase.

—No la quiero. Nunca pude quererla, de bebe estaba con ella porque se suponía que era lo que debía hacer… Fue creciendo y cada vez que la alzaba o la miraba me hacía recordar a su madre, lo que ella me hizo lo que yo le hice… Me costaba estar cerca de ella, odiaba oírla llorar, odiaba sentirme atado… —suspiro esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de Serena pero ella estaba muda— Me odiaba a mí mismo por sentirme así respecto a ella, tenía demasiada culpa, demasiada mugre… Se la empecé a dejar a mi madre, fue creciendo y con ello también aumentaron los periodos en los que yo me mantenía alejado. Hace un año que no la veía.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral seguido a la confesión de Darien. Serena tenía la mente en blanco. No podía pensar, no podía hablar. Estaba en _shock… _

Darien rio cínico.

—Yo también me odio, quiero quererla, pero no puedo. Mamá cree que era muy chico para aceptar una responsabilidad así, pero yo sé que es más oscuro que eso. En ella veo a su madre y es horrible… Te traje con la esperanza que me ayudes, la niña en la plaza, me cautivo de una forma que no la había hecho ningún niño y pensé que las cosas cambiarían con Hotaru.

—Pero no cambiaron. —afirmó Serena.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando las vi jugando hoy, algo cambio. Tú espantabas el recuerdo de su madre, te necesito Serena. Ayúdame por favor. Quiero quererla… —el pedido de Darien la conmovió en gran manera.

Ella era demasiado sentimental, estaba a punto de lagrimear. Era horrible que no quisiera a su propia hija, pero ella no era quien para juzgarlo. No podría odiarlo por ello tampoco. Aunque era extraño, sabía de padres que no querían a sus hijos, que les pegaban y demás. El caso de Darien era especial, él quería quererla pero problemas del pasado se lo impedían. ¿Se preguntó qué habría pasado entre la madre de Hotaru y él? De todas formas iba a ayudarlo. Haría todo lo que podría por ayudarlo. Esperaría a que él de arriba le diera fuerzas.

—Hotaru no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que haya hecho su madre, Darien. Eso es lo primero que tienes que entender… Y si la conoces, si intentas conocerla a Hotaru no al recuerdo de la madre en ella, la amaras, en una niña cautivamente. —sonrió.

—¿No me odias? —Dijo frunciendo el ceño estañado— ¿Aun así quieres intentarlo?

—Por supuesto, no soy de las que se rinden.

—Qué bueno porque e yo tampoco… —él curvo sus labios en una sonrisa— Eres maravillosa, como una ángel.

—Un duende… —dijo ella y guiño el ojo.

Él la abrazó fuerte, ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir el rítmico latido de su corazón. Cuando estaban uno en los brazos del otro, experimentaban una clara sensación de hogar.

—Darien… —lo llamó Serena al pasar un rato, el emitió un sonido ronco— ¿Qué pasó con Rei?

Él se separó de ella para mirarla.

—¿Con Rei?

—¡Primo al fin te encuentro! Fue toda una sorpresa para mí cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí… —los hizo sobresaltar una voz proveniente de un hombre alto, de pelo largo amarrado en un coleta.

—Seiya —dijo parándose de inmediato Darien para saludarlo.

Se abrazaron. Serena quedó con la boca abierta, nunca había visto a Darien tan efusivo. Los varones intercambiaron un par de palabras hasta que el chico la vio a ella.

—No me presentaras a esta hermosa señorita que te acompaña. —Darien al fin se acordó de su presencia.

—Ella es Serena Tsukino, mi novia. Y él es Seiya la jodida molestia de mi existencia… —bromeo su hermoso Doctor. Ahora era su novia, sonrió tan ampliamente que creyó que se le romperían los labios de tanto estirarlos. ¡Su novia! Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Darien soltar las cosas sin preguntárselo y delante de otras personas.

—Wow no tienes una novia desde… —Seiya se cayó abruptamente y le sonrió a Serena— Te felicito por lograrlo, las mujeres logran meterse en su cama pero nunca en su corazón, debes ser una maga o algo…

—Es una duendecilla… —le aclaro Darien de buen humor—… Y ama la navidad. Por ella estoy aquí…

—Te felicito y estoy tan contento por los dos… Un placer conocerte Serena.

—El placer es mío.

Seiya había venido a pasar las fiestas con su tía. Así que se acostumbró a verlo en la casa. Le caía muy bien y desde que llegó él la hizo sentirse bienvenida, contrariamente a Neherenia y Rei que la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Sobre todo Rei, ella la comprendía. Si Darien sería su ex y tuviera otra novia, no le hubiese gustado que se la restregase en la cara. Por eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, fuera.

Salían de picnic con Darien y Hotaru. Ella iba al medio claro, aunque cada tanto Hotaru se pasaba al medio y de a poquito se tomaba de la mano de Darien. Ella lo veía a él tensar la mandíbula pero aun así ya no se soltaba como lo hacía al principio.

La relación entre padre e hija iba mejorando, a pasos de tortuga pero mejoraba. El amor incondicional de Hotaru para con Darien se notaba a leguas, y mejoraba mucho las cosas. Serena creían que Darien si la quería a la niña, a veces jugaban los tres y ella se alejaba, y ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo. Quizá Darien se decía a si mismo que no la quería para justificarse o algo así.

Estaban a un día de noche buena y la relación entre ellos iba de viento en popa. Más allá de pasar tiempo con la niña, no podían estar más de una hora sin verse y vivían tomados de las manos. Se besaban en todos partes y se daban miradas furtivas. Cualquiera que los viera diría que eran un par de enamorados.

A veces Serena se ponía celosa al verlo hablando con Rei, pero se decía a si misma que era bueno que entre los padres de la niña hubiera una buena relación. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de lo que había ocurrido en pasado con Rei y ella no sería quien lo trajera a colación. A Darien lo ponía triste y ella no quería verlo así. Quería que la navidad se respirara en esa casa tan fría y con ello la alegría.

Estaban con Hotaru decorando la casa, le habían pedido a Darien por favor que las dejará y les dijo que hablaría con Neherenia.

Darien era la debilidad de Neherenia así que las había dejado, por supuesto. Si querías algo de la señora mal llevada llamas al doctor y todo se soluciona.

Serena había dejado las muletas atrás y ahora rengueaba pero todo iba mejorando, hasta que aparecía la bruja, como llamaban secretamente ella y Hotaru a Rei. Porque aunque era la madre de la niña, entre ellas sí que no parecía haber ningún tipo de amor.

—Puedes dejar de reírte tan fuerte. —gritó la pelinegra. Hotaru se sobresaltó tanto que se le que cayeron las borlas y salió corriendo. Siempre era lo mismo y estaba empezando a cansarse, la bruja retaba a Hotaru por todo. ¡Pobre niña!

—Sé qué eres la madre, pero inténtala tratar de otra forma… La niña no te querrá.

—Claro que soy la madre. —le gritó Rei— Ya estoy cansada de ti rubia sosa… Estoy cansada de que quieras quitarme a mi nena y mi prometido… Te he dejado porque sé que esta encaprichado de ti, estoy esperando a que se canse como le pasa con todas. —Serena palideció.—Que se pinchó tu burbuja, Darien no te quiere solo eres novedad para ella…

—¿Tu prometido? —musitó Serena.

—Oh no te lo ha dicho, queremos darle estabilidad a Hotaru y tal vez renovemos lo que teníamos. —Serena sintió nauseas de repente. Lo que Rei le estaba diciendo no podía ser cierto.

Darien le había asegurado que no tenían ningún tipo de relación. Darien no le mentiría. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y entendió porque Hotaru huía de su madre. Ella también quería huir de esa lengua tan malvada. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No!

—¿Pasa algo? —agradeció la intromisión de Seiya y salió corriendo y cojeando a su habitación.

Se tiró en su cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Quería desaparecer. De pronto todo se había vuelto tan negro.

Al rato golpearon a su puerta, de seguro era Darien. Él siempre venía a buscarla. Todo lo que le dijo a Rei era mentira.

—Entra… —gritó.

Darien entró a la habitación dando un portazo. Estaba más impotente que nunca, estaba más enojado que nunca. Parecía que quería matarla.

—Eres una zorra… —le gritó con los ojos ennegrecidos por la furia— Confié en ti, y me engañas con mi propio primo.

—No sé de qué hablas. —dijo temblando de miedo él estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

—No te hagas la estúpida… Gracias a Dios que me entere que clase de fulana eres, y yo que te tenía por inocente… ¡¿Así que te da lo mismo besarte conmigo y con Seiya?! —los gritos de él retumbaban en las paredes, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, estaba tan enojado que esperaría de él cualquier cosa. Empezó a llorar— Quiero que te vayas ya mismo de mi casa, y no quiero volverte a ver…

.

.

.

**Uff me duele la espalda de tanto estar sentada frente a mi computadora, si que escribí. Este capítulo iba a ser en dos partes como les había dicho pero como me retrase en actualizar no me daban las fechas sino. Esperó no haberlas aburrido… Ojala les haya gustado. **

**Le dedico el capítulo a Kary, Johanna, Kagome y Nikita tal como les había prometido chicas este capítulo es para ustedes. **

**Gracias por sus reviews: **

_**Pao Tsukino- AYELEN16- azucenas45- naiara moon- yssareyes48- yesqui2000- lady susi- flor b lucero- princessqueen **_

**Bueno me voy rapído que me asesinan he estado toda la tarde con la compu. **

**Besotes enormes y espero sus reviews… **

**Nai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de **_**SAILOR MOON **_**pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Mi especial agradecimiento a Nikita por ayudar con la carta.**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
>(¸.•´ (¸.•`Tú, mi navidad*´¨)<strong>

**(¸.•´ (¸.•`**

Darien no había estado tan furioso ni enojado en toda su vida. Era como sí le hubiesen golpeado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Había estado viviendo unos días idílicos con ella y con su hija. Juntos habían aprendido a vivir, a disfrutar. Al fin se estaban empezando a sentir como una verdadera familia.

Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida, y se había enamorado mal.

Ahora lo sabía, ahora que Serena Tsukino se había mostrado tal cual era, él como el más tonto entre los tontos, se había dado cuenta.

Enamorado de una zorrita vestida de duende. ¿Quién lo diría?

Sentado en esa silla dejó que su vista se perdiera en la inmensidad de la biblioteca. Biblioteca que también le recordaba a ella por supuesto. Lo había alagado tanto por la majestuosidad y pluralidad de dicha estantería.

Lo ojos de Serena habían brillado cuando con la gracia de una mariposa había saltado de aquí para allá, leyendo sinopsis, viendo portadas. La duende era una ávida lectora, otra cosa de ella que lo había cautivado. Para ser sinceros ¿qué parte de ella no lo había hechizado en gran manera?. Desde el primer momento en el que la víó una parte en lo más profundo de él supo que Serena lo cambiaría para siempre. Odiaba la navidad, y sin embargo había caído rendido a los pies de una duende navideña.

Otro hombre más débil, la hubiese perdonado, él había estado a punto de hacerlo cuando vio esos enormes ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas que parecían tan inocentes, tan perdidos. Como si él hubiese tenido la capacidad de destruirla con sus palabras. Por un momento se lo había parecido, y le había dolido tanto que casi la estrechaba en sus brazos y le decía que no le importaba que hubiera besado a Seiya, que él la besaría a cada minuto para hacerla olvidar de ese desliz. Pero no podía.

Era un hombre marcado a fuego por su pasado.

Antes de conocer a Serena era un hombre que casi no poseía alma, corazón, sentimientos. Con la partida de ella ese casi se había convertido en nada.

—O abres la maldita puerta o te juro que la abro a patadas sin importar que la tía se enojé. —le grito desde afuera la voz de su ex primo. Aunque la sangre los seguía enlazando él ya no lo quería.

La traición de Seiya le había dolido casi tanto como la de Serena. Su mejor amigo, haciéndole eso. No podía creerlo.

Se mandó otro trago de whisky y con ese terminaba la botella. Se estaba destruyendo lo sabía, pero que más daba...

—Bien no me dejas otra opción. —grito el muy bastardo.

Tambaleándose se levantó a sacar la traba de la puerta, que por tanto tiempo había estado golpeando su exprimo. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando Seiya cae encima de él y le provoca una buena caída. Tardío por el efecto del alcohol Darien se dio cuenta de que su ex-primo vendría corriendo y al él sacar la traba, pasó de largo.

Se quitó al imbécil de su x-primo de encima de un empujón como sí de un leproso se tratara.

—¡Creí haberte dicho que no me volvieras a dirigir la palabra! —le espeto Darien.

—Yo estoy seguro de haberte dicho que tenía algo que decirte a como dé lugar... —soltó un suspiro— Eres un idiota.

—Y tú eres un maldito cabrón. —le gritó Darien confuso y con rabia.

Seiya se paró de un salto e hizo que su primo se parara, cogiéndolo de la remera. Con fuerza lo tiro contra la silla.

—Estas en un estado lamentable. No intentes nada porque ambos sabemos que ganare.

—Hasta borracho te ganaría... —dijo Darien con fanfarronería.

Seiya le encajo una buena piña en el estómago dejando a Darien sin aire. Agarró una soga que tenía enganchada en el cinto y con resistencia por parte del doctor lo amarro a la silla.

—Vas a escucharme Chiba. Entre Serena y yo no hubo más que una amistad salida de un objeto de nuestro cariño en común...—miró a los ojos a Darien que había dejado de moverse como un loco—... Tú.

—No me vengas con mentiras Seiya... —le escupió con odio— Porque no le entras ahora que la deje libre.

Seiya le encajo otra piña está vez sin tener contemplaciones.

—No me puedo creer que hables así de ella. Ella te amaba, me escuchaste cretino, te ama. Nunca te haría eso. Era tú novia, pensé que la conocías...

—Yo pensé lo mismo. —Susurro más para sí— Ahora desátame que te daré una paliza como te lo mereces.

—En sueños primo. No te soltare hasta que admitas que Serena es inocente.

Darien emitió un sonido que parecía el gruñido de un animal salvaje.

—Cada minuto en el que yo no estaba con ella, ella lo pasaba contigo. No le di importancia, pero la foto... Que me dices de la foto Seiya.

—¿Que foto? —preguntó Seiya extrañado.

—Arriba del escritorio.

El pelinegro de coleta camino hasta allí, y tomó la foto arrugada que había encima de la mesa. En ella estaba él claramente, besándose con una chica rubia. Sí no hubiese sido por qué él no besó nunca a Serena, también hubiese creído que era ella. Sólo se le veía la larga cabellera rubia y un atisbo de su perfil. En realidad no revelaba mucho.

Recordó vagamente que se había estado besando con una chica. Rubia.

—No puedo creer que fueras tan tonto. Está chica podría haber sido cualquiera. —le habló con voz golpeaba Seiya— De hecho es la chica de la finca de al lado.

Darien se agarró a esa firme declaración, como si fuera la esperanza misma. De pronto se sintió más sobrio que nunca.

—Te vi saliendo de la habitación de ella. —dijo aún como sí una parte de él esperará lo peor siempre.

—No lo hiciste. —lo contradijo Seiya— Rei le había dicho un montón de basura y Serena salió con los ojos llorosos, corriendo igual que Hotaru cuando es regañada, iba a ir a verla, pero como tú venías, te di prioridad.

—¿Dices que Rei la molesto? — Darien estaba muy, muy serio.

Seiya empezó a contarle como cada vez que él no estaba, Rei retaba no sólo a Hotaru sino también a Serena. Le contó como ella se quejaba de todo lo que hacían, y como quería poner sí o sí a Neherenia en contra de la rubia.

Darien escuchó atentamente. Rei era la que le había metido esas absurdas ideas sobre su primo y Serena. Él como un estúpido enamorado le había creído. Se había dejado extorsionar por los demonios de su pasado, y había juzgado a Serena con el mismo látigo. Se odiaba más de lo que ya lo hacía. Su primo tenía razón. Era un idiota, un tonto y un cretino. Se merecía estar ahí y los golpes que Seiya le había dado.

—Ella te ama Darien. —Le dijo al finalizar— Y tú también la amas... Nunca te había visto más feliz, ni más celoso. Haz algo. Mañana es noche buena. —Miró el reloj— De hecho ya es miércoles oficialmente. Ve a por ella...

Darien se logró desatar al fin de la soga, al mismo tiempo que su primo se iba yendo. Entonces antes que cerrará la puerta le dijo dos palabras realmente difíciles.

—Perdón y gracias. —Seiya se inclinó y salió.

Al amanecer Darien se levantó temprano. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y lo había pensado mucho mejor. Él no podía ir a por Serena. Ella era demasiado buena para él y él podría hacerle demasiado daño. Cuando se había enfadado el día anterior, preso de la rabia había estado a punto de golpearla inconscientemente. Se había detenido al ver lo asustada que estaba ella. El monstro dentro de él casi había ganado. No podía poner en peligro la seguridad de la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo. No podía dejar que la historia se repitiese.

Aunque estuviese de franco iría al hospital, atendería urgencias, sería mucho más útil de lo que habría podido ser estando ahí lamentándose por no ser otro. Después de todo no sería la primera navidad que pasará en el hospital, ni la última.

Antes de salir de la casa unos bracitos lo rodearon.

—Papá no te vallas. —era Hotaru. En tan pocos días esa niña de profundos ojos violetas había calado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Esa niña, su hija.

—Tengo que trabajar. —Suspiro y evitando mirarla dio vuelta la cara topándose con el pino artificial pero amorosamente decorado que Serena había hecho instalar en la mansión— Pídele al tío Seiya que te de lo que quieras... —le ordenó. Hotaru se fue dolida, su papá volvía a ser Darien.

Justo cuando devuelta estaba a punto de irse su mamá le pregunto/reclamó sí ya se iba.

—Sí. —Darien pensó en lo que Rei les había hecho— Tengo algo que pedirte. Quiero a Rei fuera de nuestra casa, sino mi hija y yo no vamos a ir, mándala a un psiquiátrico, haz lo que sea necesario pero mantenla alejada de nosotros.

Y con eso se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Llegó al hospital y nadie se sorprendió de verlo allí. Tras un largo y nostálgico suspiro se sentó tras el consultorio, en el que había conocido a Serena. Empezó a atender a sus pacientes. Todos andaban muy contentos, dos viejitas, a las que él había atendido anteriormente, se habían pasado a decirle feliz Navidad y a darle un regaló. También lo habían regañado por no tener un arbolito, una guirnalda o cualquier tipo de alusión a la fecha. Las doctoras colegas de él estaban sentimentales. Reinaba todo un ambiente extraño, un ambiente demasiado empalagoso para un hombre que creía haber perdido las esperanzas. Un ambiente propio del 24.

—Oh doctor Chiba. —le dijo la secretaria del hospital entrando apresurada a su consultorio ya que estaba ansiosa por irse a casa— Le habían dejado esto, me olvide de dárselo más temprano.

Le entregó un paquete vultuoso envuelto en un papel verde estampado con arbolitos. Otro obsequio.

—Gracias.

—De nada Dr —yéndose apurada antes de cerrar la puerta, una enorme sonrisa ilumina su cara— ¡Feliz Navidad! —le deseo.

El envoltorio le pareció terriblemente familiar. Aprovechando de que no había ningún paciente y que no tenía turnos para la próxima media hora, lo abrió. Con cierto entusiasmo sin saber porque, intentó abrirlo sin romper el paquete.

Dentro había una mini maqueta de un árbol de navidad, no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino el pequeño sobre que lo acompañaba. Sin remitente, un sobre blanco. Lo abrió y extrajo de él una carta. La hoja en la que estaba escrita parecía haber sido arrancada de un diario íntimo. Llena de conejitos. Sobre ella, la letra más fina y trasmitidora de sentimientos que jamás hubiese visto.

_Estimado Darien:_

_Espero que en esta Navidad recibas muchas bendiciones del Niño Jesús y una estrella ilumine tu camino como hasta ahora._

_La realidad de las cosas no sé qué puedo escribirte en simples líneas -no se me dan bien las palabras, ni mucho menos la redacción- , ni tampoco sé si te volveré a ver, solo sé que eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que has sido capaz de traspasar las barreras que yo había impuesto sin darme cuenta._

_Cuando te vi por vez primera algo dentro de mí se removió, además de ver esa tristeza en tus ojos en vísperas de una fecha tan especial como lo es la Navidad. _

_Todo este tiempo que llevo de Voluntaria jamás vi tanta tristeza reflejada en unos ojos tan bellos como los tuyos, a decir verdad solo una vez, pero fue cuando mi amiga me conto una noticia muy desastrosa y además me fomento esto de dar lo mejor de nosotros a quienes lo necesitan. Ella tuvo muchas dificultades en su corta vida, pero siempre decía que una sonrisa podía iluminar la vida de otra persona, fue así como cada Navidad asistíamos a los hospitales, disfrazadas de duendes repartiendo alegría y emoción a esos pequeños. Hasta que cierto día ella ya no apareció afuera del hospital, ni en la plaza, ni en ningún lado._

_La noticia de su muerte me causo una gran pena, pero a la vez me hizo recordar cada palabra que ella me había dicho y por supuesto yo quise seguir con lo que ella me enseño, cada año voy a los hospitales y en la sonrisa de los niños siento que ella me está agradeciendo porseguir con su obra, (si es que puedo llamarlo así)_

_En fin no sé porque estoy contándote esto… ¿Por algo se empieza no?_

_Darien ¿Qué es lo que te provoca esa pena tan grande que nubla el brillo de tus ojos? ¿Por qué eres tan esquivo con la navidad? ¿Alguna vez podré ayudarte?_

_Sabiendo que tal vez no volveré a verte siento una gran tristeza en mi corazón, es raro, pues es la primera vez que me pasa_

_¿Acaso será amor a primera vista?_

_Pero que tonta soy, por qué dudo. Es obvio que lo es. Mi nana me enseñó a reconocerlo, e hizo bien su trabajo. _

_Eres el doctor más guapo que he conocido. _

_Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor. Ahora y siempre. _

_Tuya desde aquella consulta y por siempre. _

_Tú duende navideña Serena. _

Cuando creyó que había acabado de leerla y con ella se habían revuelto todas sus emociones, encontró tras la hoja una letra más desprolija, más afectada. E incluso con algunos manchones, que supuso serían las lágrimas derramadas por esos expresivos ojos azules.

_«Se feliz, no dejes que nada ni nadie te lo impida serlo, lucha por lo que quieres. Ama como sí la vida misma dependiera de ello, ve por lo que es tuyo. Se feliz» _

Esa última frase lo desarmo por completo.

Las decían a menudo, se las habían dicho muchas veces, pero nunca habían tenido ese efecto tan motivador.

Se levantó de un salto de la silla. Llamó a su compañero Andrew y le dijo que después de todo sí iba a tener que cubrirlo en navidad porque él ya tenía otros planes. No se la pasaría en el hospital como siempre. Este año, no.

Condujo con prisa, se salteo varios semáforos en rojo. Sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo cuando escuchó tras de él algunos bocinazos. No era nada grave, estaba demasiado apurado para detenerse.

Cuando el tráfico se empezó a poner insufrible, se bajó del auto sin preocuparse por haberlo dejado con las llaves puestas.

Recorrió las tiendas en busca de regalos, y se pasó unas dos horas por lo menos buscando el regalo perfecto. No lo encontró. Nada estaría a la altura de ella. Así que tuvo que conformarse con lo mejor que tenían para ofrecerle en ese momento. Eso le pasaba por salir a hacer las compras navideñas a apuradas.

Cuando regreso hasta donde había dejado a su auto estacionado, se maravilló porque aún siguiera ahí. Era un hombre cínico. No cambiaba de un día para otro, no podía evitar pensar siempre lo peor de todo.

Cuando llegó sabía que tenía un aspecto desastroso. Con la camisa arrugada y el pelo desarreglado por la prisa con la que anduvo. Aun así adorno su cara con una sonrisa y antes de golpear la puerta recordó que en un momento de inercia mientras hacía sus _"compras navideñas" _había adquirido un gorrito rojo con una guarda de un símil peluche y un pompón colgando de la punta. Dicho accesorio combinaba un rojo oscuro muy brillante con un blanco inmaculado propio de una cosa nueva. Se lo puso intentando no pensar mucho en ello, y nervioso, como no lo había estado nunca en su vida, llamó a la puerta.

—¡Pasé está abierto! —gritó Serena.

Estaba demasiado ajetreada como ir a abrir la puerta. De seguro era el de entregas a domicilio de la juguetería a la que ella había encargado un par de regalos de manera improvista.

En el estado en que se encontraba por la mañana, sumida en un inmenso dolor y acarreando con un pesado corazón roto había decidido que después de todo no iba a poder pasar navidad sola. Desde un principio se había negado a irse con su padres de vacaciones y celebrarlo con ellos para quedarse a ayudar a quienes más la necesitaban, debido a su torcedura de tobillo todo su plan se había ido al trasto. Después se había realizado con Darien y Hotaru pasando un cálida navidad juntos, y había ocurrido "eso". Se tendría que haber resignado a pasarlo llorando junto a una buena cantidad de pañuelos, era una idea tentadora. Aun así se obligó a si misma a encontrar a alguien con quien pasar esa noche tan mágica en la que alguna vez habría nacido el niño que convertido en hombre hizo tanto por la humanidad. Vagó por las calles, hasta llegar a esa plaza que tanto estaba frecuentando últimamente, y la encontró a ella.

La niña que era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa en sus días más oscuros. Rini. La mamá por supuesto había dejado ir a Rinni con ella. Era un mujer sufrida con 7 siete bocas a las que alimentar y con un mísero trabajo, ¿Cómo hubiese podido negarse a dejar a su hija ir con una niñita rica jugando a ser voluntaria?

Así que juntas ella y Rinni se habían puesto a hacer compras y a cocinar. Hasta que inesperadamente había llegado Hotaru, con un regalito en la mano y diciéndole que su tio Seiya la había dejado hacer lo que quisiera por órdenes explicitas de su padre. La niña se había venido a pasar el día con ella por supuesto.

Así que esos regalos que debería traer el repartidor eran para las niñas.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente producido por estar cerca del horno comprobando que su arrollado se estuviera cocinando correctamente, se giró.

El hombre alto, grandote y extremadamente guapo que estaba parado en su cocina llenándola con su presencia, no podía ser el repartidor. Era su doctor. Darien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurro Serena llevándose una mano al corazón que le latía desembocado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a salírsele de su lugar.

—Es que esperabas a alguien más. —le dijo Darien con una sonrisa real.

—Por supuesto. —Serena todavía se encontraba en un estado de aturdimiento— Esperábamos a Santa.

—¿Esperábamos?

—Sí... yo y...

—¿Duende quién golpeó a la puerta? —pregunto una vocecita haciendo que Darien dejara de mirar tan embobadamente a Serena y se diera vuelta a ver a los dos preciosos mini duendes que habían entrado a la cocina.

—Ya les dije que hoy estoy vestida de Santa no de duende... —se quejó Serena.

Ella llevaba un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas de tul. Una guarda blanca de la misma tela de la del gorro de Darien bordeaba toda la prenda. Iba peinada con dos chongitos y tenía puesta una bincha que tenía un gorrito navideño a modo de decoración. Por supuesto llevaba cancanes para no morirse de frío y unas botas de tacón rojas.

—¡Hotaru! —Exclamo Darien al salir del shock— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tío Seiya me trajo. —Susurro la niña atemorizada— T-tú di-jiste que-que po-podía.

Darien recordó vagamente haberle dicho a Hotaru que le dijera a Seiya que la dejara hacer lo que quisiera.

Asustado por el efecto que había causado en su propia hija, se hinco a su lado y le sonrió.

—Claro ya lo recuerdo... —le acaricio los cabellos hasta que Hotaru también le sonrió— Ambos fuimos atraídos como un imán a esta bella duende ¿No? —le preguntó cómplice a la niña mirando a Serena con un inmenso anhelo.

—Sí... yo la extrañaba. —susurro la niña de ojos violetas sonrojándose.

—Ambos te extrañamos Sere. —La miró a los ojos y sonrió al ver que Serena bajaba la mirada.

Tal vez todo no estuviera perdido para él todavía.

—Sólo... ha sido unas cuantas horas... —dijo Serena en tono apenas audible.

Aún no entendía que hacía ahí el hombre que le había gritado tantas cosas feas y que la había echado de su casa.

Estaba teniendo una batalla interna entre darle una buena cachada y sacarlo de ahí o tirarse en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que se alegraba de volver a verlo. Medito en lo primero y decidió que no podría pegarle, Seiya le había dicho en el breve momento que lo vio cuando vino a dejar a Hotaru que él le había dado su merecido a Darien. Además ella no era violenta, y mucho menos en noche buena.

—Supongo que nos hemos acostumbrado a tenerte cerca.

Darien no dejaba de mirarla con un brillo especial que le recordaba a su padre cuando miraba a su madre. ¿Acaso Darien la a...? Sacudió la cabeza. Que tonterías estaba pensando.

Al ver que ella no respondía Darien se giró y le prestó atención a Rinni que había estado mirando esa escena tan hogareña con tristeza y anhelo de una niña pequeña.

—Rinni, princesita. Me da mucho gusto de verte a ti también.

Darien en un acto instintivo extendió los brazos y atrajo a la niña a su cuerpo.

—Sabes —le dijo al oído— He pensado mucho en ti en estos días. —le confío.

—¿Sí?

—Claro. Hasta le he encargado un regalo a Santa para ti. —Y de cierta manera no mentía porque mientras estaba de compras había visto una muñequita de pelo rosa y la había comprado sin dudarlo. Le recordaba al angelito con el que había tratado en la plaza.

Serena sintió un olor muy familiar. Debía sacar el arrollado del horno.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue todo en modo robot. Sin pensar. Agrego un plato a la mesa y un par de palillos. Puso otra copa.

—¡A comer!

Todos los presentes acudieron al llamado sin protestar. Se sentaron a la mesa como una gran familia feliz y comieron en armonía. Hotaru era toda una señorita en cuanto a modales en la mesa al igual que su papá, mientras que Rinni se atragantaba con la comida y Serena le daba vueltas. Aun se cuestionaba la presencia de Darien. Se veía tan distendido y ella era un mar de confusión. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de las últimas horas?

Las niñas presas de la emoción propia de esa fecha y más de tener una nueva amiga, pidieron permiso para levantarse de la mesa y corrieron a la habitación de Serena en donde se empezó a escuchar Noche de Paz.

Los grandes quedaron solos, Serena le dio un traguito a su vaso de sidra, y miró a Darien.

—Nos olvidamos de brindar.

Darien asintió dándole la razón y alzo su copa.

—Porque en esta Navidad —dijo en tono burlón— ...Florezca nuestro amor.

—¿Nuestro amor? —cuestionó Serena soltando una risotada nerviosa. La palabra le había afectado, pero no iba a hacérselo notar.

—Tienes muchas dudas, y yo mucho por lo que disculparme. —le dio un trago más a la bebida y presto toda su atención al hombre frente a ella. —Sé que es imposible que me perdones, pero atino a tu enorme corazón para que me escuches.

Desde que te vi sentada en la camilla de mi consultorio, supe que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Nunca tuve duda de ello, aunque no te voy a negar que quisiera luchar contra todos esos sentimientos que me invadían. Me decía que no podía permitir tener cualquier vínculo contigo porque entonces se repetiría la historia. Aun así sucedió, y por ello, por tu carta, tus sonrisas, tus palabras estoy aquí.

Me equivoque con lo de Seiya, perdóname por favor. Ojalá pudiera retirar todas esas cosas horribles que te dije, fui un necio. Sé mi novia, mi amiga, mi amante, mi esposa. Se todo lo que una mujer es para un hombre, se todo para mi Serena.

Serena estaba en un estado de éxtasis, las palabras de Darien a habían conmovido por completo. Ella estaba enamorada de él, esas palabras era un bálsamo para su corazón ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?

—¿Y Rei?

—¿Rei? —repitió Darien confundido.

—Si la madre de Hotaru, tu prometida. —señaló Serena enfadado por la fingida ignorancia de Darien.

—¿Te lo dijo ella cierto? —Le respondió él cargado de desdén— Lo mínimo que te mereces es la historia completa.

Era un día como hoy, a mí nunca me gustaron las navidades, me parecen hipócritas aun así a ella, mi esposa, le gustaban, por ella y por Hotaru decidí volver a casa. La relación entre nosotros estaba desgastada lo sabíamos, pero nada me preparó para lo que vi. Mi esposa revolcándose en mi cama con dos tipos, no con uno sino con dos. En mi propia cama. —Serena se llevó una silla junto a él y le acaricio la espalda, desde el cuello hasta las caderas, para serenarlo— Los saqué a patadas a los dos, estaba celoso, ciego. Cuando nos quedamos a solas, no veía más que a ella engañándome. Le grite de todo, e hice algo de lo que me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy.

La cacheteé. No sé ni cómo lo hice, sé que me ardió la mano y luego me odie por ello. Perdí todo lo que era, le pegué a una mujer, soy un monstruo. Después la perdí a ella...

—No tienes que seguir... —le susurro Serena.

—Ella se fue de casa por qué la eché, nunca fue buena conductora. A pocos kilómetros se mató. —Darien tenía la mirada pérdida y los ojos se le veían vidriosos— Por suerte jamás fue una madre ejemplar, y se había ido sin llevarse a Hotaru. Sino las habría perdido a ambas. El resto lo sabes, me sentía un monstruo no quería tener cerca mío a Hotaru. Siempre me dije que era porque me recordaba a su madre, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que de algún modo buscaba protegerla de mí mismo.

—Lo siento tanto Darien... —Serena lo abrazo— No eres ningún monstruo.

—Claro que lo soy, mate a una persona. A la mamá de mi hija.

—Tú no la mataste Darien. Fue un accidente, son cosas que están destinadas a pasar.

Darien nunca lo había visto de ese modo, sabía que ella podía cambiarlo.

—Rei es la tía de Hotaru. —Aclaró Darien después de un largo silencio— Siempre quiso meterse conmigo, pero ya estoy harta de las hermanas Hino. Necesito a alguien que busque construir en vez de destruir, alguien tan lleno de vida, un lucero en el cielo oscuro. Te necesito a ti Serena Tsukino.

Justo en ese momento se oyeron las campanadas, unos cuántos fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar seguidos de otros y otros. Las niñas abrieron las cortinas del departamento de Serena y el piso se ilumino con las luces de colores. Darien se aferró a su duende. Una estrella fugaz anunciando el nacimiento de un niño, y tal vez de una nueva historia de amor atravesó el cielo.

La navidad había llegado. Justo en el momento justo. Para unirlos, jugando con la magia como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Serena beso a Darien y le susurro un cúmulo de palabras de amor. Que fueron como una varita mágica devolviendo la vida al corazón de Darien.

—Quiero pasar contigo inviernos, primaveras, veranos y otoños de amor. —le pidió Darien conmovido.

—Entonces tú me dirás y yo te diré ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Te amo tanto Serena, me asusté tanto cuando creí perderte, Tú eres mi navidad, duende mío.

El corazón de Serena salto en su lugar. Darien la amaba, ¡Oh la amaba! Y ella lo amaba tanto a él. ¿Que podría pedirle a Santa? Lo tenía todo.

Al otro día abrieron los regalos y junto a ellos una nueva vida. Para año nuevo ya tenían una casa y una familia de cuatro a las que sin duda se sumarían muchos más...

Porque una casa en donde reina el amor, es un hogar con las puertas abiertas para todos aquellos corazones atormentados.

¡Feliz Navidad!

¡**Fin**!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Hola Chicas! Bueno esto fue el final que les tenía preparado para Navidad que culpa de na rotura en mi cargador no pude subir. **

**Por ahí perdió la magia de esa fecha aun así espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews.**

**Gracias por todo: **

_Usagui13chiba- Bita de Chiba- mary- Pao Tsukino- yesqui2000- Sandy- tanya- princessqueen- flor . b . lucero- yssareyes48-_

_**Besotes enormes y nos leemos en VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA.**_

_**Nai**_


End file.
